zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Sacred Power of the Spirits
Alright, I made an edit to try and fix what is already here, but this page is ridiculous. It explains the games entire plot and nothing about the sacred power at all. I mean it isn't mentioned much in spirit tracks so I can understand people trying to lengthen it, but it is also full of speculation. Since when did the light arrow effect Zelda repossesing her body?! Someone really has to clean this up.--Hylianhero777 (talk) 12:12, February 21, 2010 (UTC) :I can do that, what do you want done?--Marx Wraith (talk) 17:18, February 21, 2010 (UTC) Maybe it isnt the best article but it is certainly noteable enough. And Anjean states that the light arrow would effect Zelda's repossesing of her body (something along the lines of I dont know what effect it will have on your body, you might not be able to reclaim it) Oni Link 22:06, February 21, 2010 (UTC) ::Some where along those lines most likely. --Marx Wraith (talk) 16:01, March 1, 2010 (UTC) Theory Section ::Forgot to mention it as the Japanese version, where it's stated as the Force. Not sure if it's the same though, since it seems quite different in Minish Cap (where it's shown as a sacred, unique and powerful thing which Vaati had his eye on) and Phantom Hourglass (where it's apparently a common thing for everyone) but since the name is same, it's possible. It was stated that Bellum was attracted to the dwelling amount of Force inside Tetra which was why he cursed her. Ether way though, it seems to have been their intention (to explain Zelda's mystical powers when not using a Triforce piece) before the Hylia thing, which I kinda pointed out the flaws in. Don't know why they don't just say it's a normal thing though, since Hylians are magical beings to begin with. --Zakitaro (talk) 12:02, July 29, 2015 (UTC) :::I speak and understand Japanese which is why I can also understand the original texts. I see the original texts then compare it with the English versions. --Zakitaro (talk) 23:49, July 29, 2015 (UTC) :::The words just translate to "Force" in Katakana so there ain't really much to say about character there. The Hyrule Historia states that the Light Force is a large amount of the life dwelling within beings, so it's not too unconvincing as a theory to say the Light Force, Life Force and Force Gems are the same. Along with the stuff I've written above though, it was also stated by Ezlo that the Light Force (at least in the Japanese version) is an "infinite" amount of "magic". The "Force" that the Ocean King spoke about seems to be a "natural energy of sorts" rather than something mystical. It was also stated by Vaati (in the Japanese version) that he didn't take "enough" of the Light Force but had the amount to oppose his enemies. I would say that it's not definitely intended, but was (perhaps slightly) hinted to be so. I wouldn't classify all three of it as the same though, since it would really create plot holes.--Zakitaro (talk) 06:09, July 30, 2015 (UTC) I agree with you there. The Light Force is a unique (apparently limitless) magic power that the Minish gave to the Royal Family (with it apparently only usable by females members as stated in text) which is the reason for Zelda's natural magical powers, while the Life Force is an energy that dwells within living beings (with Tetra having a potent amount) that can be used for mystical purposes. The Force Gems itself actually seems to be a common thing (in some of the games) as a lot of people have it.--Zakitaro (talk) 13:13, July 30, 2015 (UTC)